<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>有花 by Tea_xxxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851612">有花</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_xxxx/pseuds/Tea_xxxx'>Tea_xxxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_xxxx/pseuds/Tea_xxxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>高石奈津子难得居家工作，陪伴她病中的小儿子。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takaishi Natsuko | Nancy Takaishi &amp; Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>有花</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*高石奈津子+高石岳的亲子向琐事<br/>*OOC，大量私设，没什么剧情和逻辑<br/>*时间线非要说的话大概是岳刚上小学的时候？</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>高石奈津子叹了口气。她的儿子正把自己蒙在棉被里，发出断断续续的抽噎声。</p><p> </p><p>他烧得太厉害了。尽管只是匆匆一瞥，她也能清楚地看见躲进被子里的男孩儿白皙又稚嫩的脸上布满了的滚烫潮红。“可我想去学校。”透过厚实的棉被，她能听见稚子连尾音都好像浸满着委屈的请求。</p><p> </p><p>“但我们得去医院。”她试图把她的孩子从裹成了一团的被子里解救出来，“然后好好睡一觉。”她强调。</p><p> </p><p>小心翼翼地从被子里探出头来的金色脑袋看起来乱糟糟的，她安抚性地替他顺平了那些翘起来的地方。“还是你希望我去喊你哥哥？”</p><p> </p><p>那孩子嘶的一声倒吸了口冷气，乖顺地从被子里钻了出来，然后轻声从床单上滑下来。生得简直和她一模一样的蓝色眼睛里写满了畏缩和不该属于他这个年纪的忧虑。</p><p> </p><p>“只有我们就好。”金发的小男孩儿静悄悄地说，抿了抿嘴巴试图笑给她看，尽管他眼下还留着捂在被子里时偷偷胡乱抹掉眼泪的痕迹。</p><p> </p><p>奈津子跪在地毯上，用手背再去试了一次他额头的温度，在那里轻轻留了一吻，然后替他换上外出的衣物。岳乖巧地任由他的母亲把他武装在了严丝合缝的保护下，却依旧不忘挣扎，“真的……真的不能去学校吗？”</p><p> </p><p>她不太理解这孩子为什么如此执着。奈津子与他平视，话语中少见得带上了几分严厉，“亲爱的。我们这是为了你之后的一整周里都可以顺利的去上学。”</p><p> </p><p>像是还要说点什么，但他最终没有。男孩儿低下了头咕哝了几声，似是在审视着衣领处用金丝线绣着的小熊。</p><p> </p><p>工作日的路况总是恼人，尽管今天已经是星期五。儿子的高热令她无法不急躁，她用指腹一下一下地敲击着方向盘，又时不时地看向身侧裹在棉衣里的小儿子。他被套了一身过于厚重的外衣，宽松庞大的兜帽把他的脸遮得彻底，只能看见丝丝缕缕金发像是肆意生长的麦草，悄悄地跃了出来。</p><p> </p><p>她的孩子有时候乖得不像话。不吵不闹，安安静静地待在她身边，就像现在。出发之前她给他喂了一次儿童退烧药，那孩子的面色看起来好了些，但依旧看起来单薄又虚弱。</p><p> </p><p>她火急火燎带着他赶到医院，医生给出的只是孩子换季时受凉引发了高热的结论让她松了一口气，再次看向幼子时她安心了不少。她拉着儿子柔软的、小小的手楼上楼下走过了一圈又一圈，挂号、检测、取药。然后罕见地许诺他可以在楼下的零售店里挑选一支他喜欢的糖果。</p><p> </p><p>那双蓝色的眼睛突然就亮了起来，他似乎有意收敛，却还是那样的兴致冲冲。她平时有意限制他吃糖的数量，牛奶糖只每天供应一颗。奈津子看着他在货架边走来走去，最终选了一支花朵形状的水晶糖果走到她眼前。</p><p> </p><p>“妈妈，这个可以吗？”</p><p> </p><p>她默许地向他微笑，那孩子兴高采烈地蹦蹦跳跳过来挽她的手。谢谢！他愉快地说道，亲昵地去蹭她的手背。</p><p> </p><p>或许是医生的话减轻了她的心理负担，返程的路上她轻松许多。岳坐在她身侧，额头上绑着儿童用的冰袋。他已经把帽子完整的放了下来，男孩儿一会儿看着手里举着的糖果又一会儿试探地看了看她，最终犹豫地请求她是否可以把窗子只打开一条缝隙。</p><p> </p><p>不行。</p><p>她回绝得彻底。</p><p> </p><p>小孩儿看上去有点失落，甚至有几分的委屈。他玩着手里的糖果。包裹着糖果的玻璃纸在孩子的手里因旋转发出了咔啦咔啦的声响，倒也不算吵闹。</p><p> </p><p>回到家后他们用过午饭，她又看着孩子好好吃了药，奈津子把岳哄到了床上，把他最喜爱的小熊放在了他的手边。</p><p> </p><p>她还记得她那个年长一些的儿子把它换回来时脸上的羞赧。大和是这样的，他不太会说，但是做的总是很好。那孩子刚读小学的时候他们开始送他去上音乐课，因为岳口中的一句喜欢，课上被老师当作奖励分发下去的点数全被他拿去换了那只笑得并不怎么好看的小熊。</p><p> </p><p>岳很喜欢。棕色的小熊陪他走过了春来暑往，度过了无数个不再有哥哥陪伴的夜晚。他收紧了搂住小熊的手臂，眨着眼睛问她，“等哥哥放学后，我可以和他通个电话吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然。”奈津子再次吻了他的额头。她的婚姻以破碎作为结尾，但她无比乐于见到两个儿子之间并没有因他们大人的分开而逐渐疏远的亲密，“只要你这么希望。”</p><p> </p><p>小孩子从不加以掩饰的笑容随着她的应允变得更深，岳心满意足地低下头乖乖地为自己掖好被子。捏了捏她的手甜甜地向她笑，“我已经好多了，妈妈可以去做自己的事。”</p><p> </p><p>男孩儿的卧房向南，在下午总会有充裕的光洋洋洒洒地倾泻进来。奈津子站起身替他拉好边角处的窗帘，然后她听到她的小儿子咯咯咯地乐了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“妈妈的头发在阳光下像金子一样。”</p><p>“你的也一样，亲爱的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当太阳几乎已经看不见，奈津子决定把她的小儿子从熟睡中唤醒。小孩儿正睡得迷迷糊糊，抓着他的小熊不肯放手。</p><p> </p><p>“不给你哥哥打电话了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>她笑着问。然后看着自己的小儿子清醒过来，一副恨不得下一秒就要从床上蹦下来的样子。奈津子用毛巾为他拭去额前渗出的汗，再去试了一次温度。你想现在吃点东西吗？她问。小孩儿摇了摇头，却迟疑了一下改了口，“但就一点的话，可以。”</p><p> </p><p>奈津子感到满意。她煮了软糯的粥，在最上面铺了浅浅一层切得细碎的鸡肉。而岳这次没有拒绝她的帮助。</p><p> </p><p>电视里放着孩子们大多会爱看的动画片，母子俩坐在客厅里的沙发上。奈津子给儿子裹好毛毯，让他靠在自己身上，把勺子里的粥吹干，一口口喂他吃进去。小孩儿很懂事，似乎知道生病时期定时补充能量和营养更为重要。</p><p> </p><p>男孩儿的额头不像早上那么滚烫，但并没有好得彻底，依旧怏怏的。病中的孩子软趴趴地依偎在她身上，柔软无力得像是只幼猫。</p><p> </p><p>她又陪他看了两集他喜欢的动画。等屏幕回归暗淡，但岳似乎并不想离开她，他靠着自己的母亲，看她取出笔电继续未完成的工作。男孩儿露出了内疚的神情，“没有剩很多了。”她又去亲了亲他柔软的脸颊，近乎是安慰，“你愿意给你哥哥通过电话后去睡觉吗？”</p><p> </p><p>岳点了点头，却拒绝了她的帮助，自己伸手去取桌子上的电话。然后小孩儿裹着他的毯子，从背后看像是一只小雪怪。她看着儿子带着不正常的红晕和兴奋跑回自己的房间里，觉得很是可爱，不由得低声笑了起来。</p><p> </p><p>兄弟间是会有属于他们自己的秘密的，奈津子不奇怪。她铺整好沙发上被岳折腾得乱七八糟的靠垫和抱枕，集中精力在该处理的工作上，直到他的孩子结束了和他哥哥的对话，哒哒哒地跑过来，告诉她，他已经洗漱完可以去休息了。</p><p> </p><p>她和岳一起叠好毯子，把它放在沙发上的一角。奈津子牵着男孩儿的手带他走回他的房间，她的掌心笼着幼子稚嫩又温暖的手指，带来奇异的触感，像是初春刚刚绽开的花苞那样，好似天使的羽毛轻轻划过她的心头。</p><p> </p><p>奈津子再次替他盖好被子也掖好被角，岳乖乖地把胳膊收了进去。最后她俯身，给了那孩子一个例常的晚安吻，又一再确定了他是否真的不需要她的陪伴后才准备离开。但男孩儿躺在他小小的床上有些不安地看着她，像是有话要说。她便耐心地在他的床沿坐下。他深蓝色的被子上印着金黄色头发的小王子和浩渺无尽的宇宙，上面有点燃着的火箭，有闪亮的星子，有盛放的玫瑰花。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>对不起。</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>高石奈津子听到自己的儿子侧过身子把脸埋进了枕头里稚嫩地向她道歉。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>今天我不是故意要哭的，妈妈。</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>她哑然，听着那孩子用着像是早上抽噎时般的语调和她断断续续的讲。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>也不是故意耽误你的工作。只是……</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>他说得磕磕绊绊。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>那时候真的很难受。然后眼泪就掉了下来......我不想的。</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>她说不出话。这孩子一整天就在想这个吗？奈津子又去抚平他露在被子外的那些翘起的发梢，一次又一次地吻他的额角。</p><p> </p><p>“不要说对不起，孩子。”男孩儿蓝色的眼睛露出来看着她，她沉下了声调，“那并不能说明什么。”她一遍又一遍用指尖梳理他柔软的金子似的短发。</p><p> </p><p>棕色的小熊仰躺在他的枕边，笑得依旧不是那么好看。小孩儿眨了眨眼睛，对她摇摇头。奈津子听着她的小儿子用着稚气的语调说着最柔软的话，“我知道。”有灼灼的光从他清亮的眸子里闪过。“只是我很难过，妈妈没能轻松一点。”</p><p> </p><p>奈津子学着儿子的样子也对他摇了摇头。</p><p> </p><p>“但更重要的是，你就在这里。”</p><p> </p><p>岳看着她的眼睛，似懂非懂地点点头，又鼓了鼓两侧的脸颊。她捏了捏那里，肉乎乎的，是还没有退掉的婴儿肥。</p><p> </p><p>“你想听我唱点什么吗？”</p><p> </p><p>她的小男孩儿终于对她露出了不满的眼神，“我不是小孩子啦。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>两天后，她的大儿子带着新鲜的，开得正好的花束和小孩子叠得歪歪扭扭的纸花拜访了这里。她那个窝在沙发上看绘本的小儿子几乎是跳起来，冲进了他哥哥的怀里。</p><p> </p><p>然后奈津子看着她小一点的那个孩子神秘兮兮地从卧室里取出了那天他们去医院时带回来的糖果——她甚至以为他早就偷偷吃掉了。岳把糖果和他哥哥带来的花朵们聚在一起，有点忙手忙脚，然后一齐捧到了她面前。</p><p> </p><p>“妈妈！节日快乐！”</p><p> </p><p>那孩子拉着他红着脸的兄长，尽可能努力地环住她的腰。这可是她没有想到的。日子被她过得总是非常糊涂，五月的第二个周日？已经五月了吗。</p><p> </p><p>她年幼一些的儿子兴高采烈地凝视着她解释道，“虽然不是很好看。但我有很努力地叠好它了——”他把那捧花束里的几支纸花挑出来递给她，“多亏哥哥！是他帮我去学校取了回来的妈妈。”</p><p> </p><p>奈津子转头看了看大和，那孩子无言地点了点头，欲言又止了半天，“节日快乐。”</p><p> </p><p>而这就足够了。她像她明白了那天执着于学校的岳，和那次神秘兮兮、故意避开了她的兄弟对话。是的，这就够了。</p><p> </p><p>奈津子用手环住了正扑在她身前的岳，也拉住了身侧正手足无措着羞赧的大和。</p><p> </p><p>就足够了。</p><p> </p><p>她不晓得裕明是否等在楼下，但或许他们应该一起分享一顿丰盛的晚餐。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-FIN-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我永远喜欢高石田！！！！！！！！<br/>然后，有些地方我可能没有说明白？五月的第二个周日是母亲节，岳在周五一定要去学校是想取回老师教他们折的纸花，那是他打算送给妈妈的节日礼物。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>